Ero In School
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: kakashi engintipuridnya Sakura sedangberbuat mesum dengan si rambut duren di kelas?apa yang akan Kakasi lakukan kepadamuridnya itu?RnR ya.Rated M.Full Lemon. *nosebleed*


**Ero in School**

**Disclamer by**

**Ero in School © Kuroneko Hime-un**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : M**

**Pair : KakaSaku**

**Genre : Romance**

**OOC, Gaje, Lemon and lil miss typo**

**Oneshot**

**Warning: Bagi yang masih dibawah 17 tahun ke bawah harap tekan tombol back. Karena di fic ini mengandung unsur lemon yang 'waaaah' *nosebleed* tapi, kalau mau baca juga tidak apa-apa. Asal ditanggung sendiri ya dan jangan dipraktekin lho! Khukhukhu..**

**Enjoy reading~**

**

* * *

**

"Che!" decihku di tengah lorong kelas yang sunyi ini. Kujalankan kakiku dengan lambat-lambat sambil menyesapi suasana sore hari di sekolah Konoha High School ini.

"Apanya yang menikmati?" gumamku sendiri. Jujur ini sangat membosankan. Hah… Salahku juga yang seenaknya saja menggantikan Anko itu untuk piket malam di sini. Kalau bukan Anko yang minta aku pasti tidak akan mau.

Malang sekali nasibmu Hatake Kakashi. Sore menjelang malam begini piket di sekolah tanpa ada yang menemani pula. Ah, kapan Anko bisa menservisku lagi?

Tanpa sadar aku memikirkan adegan-adegan Anko yang sedang nikmatnya mengulum torpedoku. Huft, sudah lama aku tidak melakukan 'itu'.

"Argh!" rutukku sambil menjambak pelan rambut perakku yang melawan gravitasi ini. Coba ada yang menemani diriku sekarang paling tidak membuatku hangat malam ini. Pikirku kotor.

Kucoba membaca buku Icha Icha Paradise terbaru yang sejak tadi hanya aku tenteng saja tanpa membacanya. Hmm… Lain kali aku akan melakukannya dengan Anko saja. Atau dengan Kurenai? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia adalah tunangan sahabatku. Hmm… Bagaimana kalau dengan Karin si murid rambut merah maroon itu?

Ketika melwati kelas XII IPA 1 sayup-sayup terdengar suara desahan tertahan seseorang. Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di depan pintu kelas. Benar. Ada yang sedang mendesah di kelas ini. Tapi, siapa yang melakukan desahan nan erotis itu sore-sore begini?

Perlahan tapi pasti aku menggeser pintu kelas untuk sedikitnya mengintip siapa gerangan yang mendesah erotis itu. Betapa kagetnya aku saat mendapati kelas yang sudah dirapihkan kursinya itu ternyata ada dua sosok manusia yang sedang bercumbu di dalam.

Sepertinya aku tahu siapa pemilik tambut duren itu yang agak bersinar ke-orange-an akibat pantulan matahari sore. Tapi… Aku berusaha untuk memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi siapa pasangan cumbuan si Uzumaki Naruto. Perempuan itu menungging. Sepertinya dia kenikmatan oleh servis Naruto.

Rambut yang panjang itu agak tergerai dan warnanya merah… pudar? Astaga! Aku tidak percaya itu. Sepertinya perempuan itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Tidak mungkin murid sekalem dia melakukan hal ini dengan Naruto yang selalu saja ribut berdua.

Uh, tanpa kusadari si kecil sudah bangkit. Dasar sial. Ini pasti karena aku mendengar desahan Sakura yang eroris itu dan cara Naruto menggenjot Sakura begitu… cepat sesuai dengan tempo. Aku menarik maskerku yang sepertinya sudah membuat nafasku memburu. Apalagi si kecil sepertinya sudah bangkit sepenuhnya sehingga celanaku menjadi sesak begini.

Mau tak mau aku berusaha menutupi si kecil dan emnonton adegan mesum gratis itu sampai mereka selesai. Kukeluarkan kemeja putihku untuk menutupi celanaku yang agak menyembul.

Kurasa Naruto sudah selesai dengan aksinya, karena Sakura sudah mengerang begitu dan Naruto terlihat menjilati pantat Sakura. Nah, bagus. Saatnya aku beraksi untuk menegur mereka. Dasar bocah-bocah mesum.

Saat mereka hendak memakai pakaian bawah mereka, kubuka pintu kelas dan bersender di ujungnya. Kulihat reaksi mereka yang sangat kaget mendapati senseinya ini memergoki mereka sedang melakukan 'itu' di sekolah. Tapi, tampaknya reaksi keduanya langsung kembali santai.

"Yoo!" kataku memecah keheningan sembari mengangkat sebelah tanganku.

"Hai, Kakashi sensei!" balas Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya. Haah… Dasar rubah.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyaku datar. Jelas saja aku tahu apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Hee~ Kami hanya piket saja. Benarkan Sakura-chan?" dengan santainya Naruto menoleh kepada Sakura yang sedang menguncir rambut model ekor kudanya.

"Ya, kami baru saja selesai piket Sensei." Terang Sakura.

Huh, mau berbohong rupanya mereka. Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku… Tidak Kakashi. Jangan berpikiran mesum tentang muridmu. Hei, bukankah tadi aku sudah berpiktor tentang Karin? Sudahlah…

"Sensei!" panggil Sakura tepat di depanku. Sejak kapan dia ada disitu?

"Ya… Ya?" gugupku. Oh, sial. Wangi Sakura begitu menggoda. Terlihat di tengkuknya ada bekas noda merah. Huh, pasti kiss mark dari Naruto.

"Kami mau lewat Sensei. Sensei menghalangi tahu." Gerutunya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura. Ini apa?" aku menyelusupkan tanganku ke tengkuk Sakura namun segera ditepisnya tanganku itu sebelum menjamah kulit putih Sakura.

"Itu gigitan nyamuk." Jawabnya datar.

"Wah, ternyata di kelas kita ada nyamuknya ya, Sakura-chan?" Naruto meniup tengkuk Sakura, hingga gadis itu seperti merinding.

"Diam kau, Naruto." Sebalnya dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya.

"Hehe…" Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang agak dihiasi kumis seperti kucing itu. "Ayo, kita pulang Sakura-chan!"

"Tunggu." Aku menggenggam tangan Sakura agak kasar. "Aku ada perlu dengan Sakura, Naruto. Kau pulang saja duluan." Sakura tampak bingung oleh perlakuanku ini namun tak diperlihatkannya.

"Baiklah sensei. Aku pulang duluan ya Sakura-chan. Jaa!" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke belakang. Sampai bayangan Naruto hilang dari pandangan kami, aku baru bisa membuka percakapan ini.

"Ada perlu apa denganku Sensei?" selidik Sakura dengan nada agak ketus.

"Aku tahu apa yang sudah kau perbuat dengan Naruto, Sakura." Senyumku simpul namun pasti tidak akan terlihat karena lagi-lagi aku memakai masker.

Ada sedikit wajah keterkejutan dari raut Sakura yang sudah agak kusut itu. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah pastinya tidak gatal itu. Lalu dengan cepat dia berbalik hendak menggapai pintu kelas namun dapat kutahan usahanya itu dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

Perlahan aku mengelus-elus dua tonjolan besar yang ada di atas perut Sakura itu. Karena aksi tangan jahilku ini, Sakura terdiam dan sepertinya dia agak mendesis? Kucoba untuk mencubit putingnya dari luar baju seragam sailornya itu. Dengan gemas mecubit perlahan hingga Sakura teriak mengaduh dan menginjak kakiku.

"Sensei mesum!" jerit Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Aku hanya terkekeh geli dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang kembali. Dengan cepat kupelintir puting Sakura yang masih terbungkus seragam. Aksi itu kupertahankan terus hingga Sakura agak goyah dan kubimbing tangannya memegang frame jendela.

Kuselusupkan tanganku ke dalam seragamnya dan berhasil mengangkat seragam Sakura ke atas lalu bra merah darah itu kubuka penggaitnya dengan bantuan gigiku. Terlepaslah sudah bagian atas Sakura sambil kuremas-remas daging kenyal itu memenuhi telapak tanganku.

Tangan kiriku berjalan menuju rok pendeknya dan mengelus-elus selangkangan Sakura yang masih tertutup celana dalam namun sudah basah. Pasti ini bekas dia keluar dan dia masih terangsang rupanya. Dengan cepat aku perosotkan celana dalam Sakura yang mempunyai warna yang sama dnegan bra-nya.

Kumasukkan jari tengahku ke dalam lorong Sakura. Rasanya lorong Sakura meremas-remas jari tengahku dan di dalamnya hangat sekali. Oh, baru memakai tangan saja sudah enak bagaimana dengan punyaku yang diremas seperti itu?

Kubalikan badan Sakura dan langsung kulahap kedua bukit Sakura tanpa ampun. Putingnya yang berwarna merah muda kecokelatan itu sudah agak membengkak terangsang oleh nafsu. Tangan kananku yang bebas tetap meremas-remas sesekali memelintir puting Sakura dan tangan kiriku terus meng-in-out di lorong Sakura.

Desahan demi desahan dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. Desahan kali ini terdengar lebih erotis dibanding saat Sakura melakukannya dengan Naruto. Dengan gemas dia menjambak rambutku dan berusaha menurunkan maskerku. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia membuka maskerku. Lalu kuhentikan sejenak aksiku dan Sakura agak sebal karena aku tidak lagi mencumbunya.

Aku membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Hanya sekedar mengingatkan jika dia ingin melanjutkannya maka jangan membuka maskerku dan aku tidak akan mencium anak muridku sendiri. Dengan anggukan yang lesu Sakura menerimanya dan aku melanjutkan aksiku dengan beringas kali ini.

Kukocok dengan cepat jari etngahku di lorong Sakura. Ternyata Sakurapun tidak pasif. Dia membuka resluiting celanaku dan berhasil mengocok adik kecilku. Rasanya sungguh enak sekali dibandingan dengan cara kocokkan Anko. Ternyata Sakura ahli juga.

Dnegan liar aku mengemut, meremas, memlintir, mencubit, menciumi bukit kenyal Sakura. Lorong Sakurapun sudah banjir karena dia sudah klimaks yang pertama. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku balikan tubuh Sakura memintanya untuk menungging dan langsung kumasukan torpedoku ke dalam lubang sempit nan hangat milik Sakura.

Sempit sekali lorongnya dan terasa mengendut-kendut torpedoku. Kudiamkan sebentar merasakan sensasi baru pijatan kecil di lorong Sakura. Kurasa sudah cukup langsung saja kuhujamkan torpedoku dengan kecepatan penuh. In-out berjalan dengan tempo yang sangat cepat dan payudara Sakura yang menganggur segera saja kuremas-remas.

Kuciumi tengkuknya membuat kiss mark lebih banyak dibanding Naruto tadi. Sesekali kutepuk pantat Sakura agak keras.

"Aaaahh~ Sen…sei… Sakiith pantat… khu…" ujarnya dnegan nafas terengah-engah.

"Haaah… meskipun sakit… Uuh.. Tapi, enak kan… Sakura…"

Sakura hanya diam saja sambil memerintih kecil. Kurasa dia tidak bisa berkata saking keenakannya. Kulanjutkan lagi tepukan kecil di pantat Sakura sesekali menggigit lehernya dan Sakura berteriak kesal.

"Senseiii~" desah Sakura tertahan.

"Hn?" tanggapku pendek karena berusaha konsentrasi menghujam lorong Sakura.

"Akuuh… sudaaahh… tidakh… kuaaaath… Aaahh~"

"Baiklah Sakura…" aku semkain cepat meng-in-out torpedoku di dalam sampai akhirnya ada cairan yang hangat menyeruak di lorong Sakura begitu pula denganku. Cepat-cepat kukeluarkan si kecil dan menyemprotkan spermaku di wajah Sakura.

Dengan nafas yang masih sama-sama terengah-engah dan kecapaian pula. Dengan sisa tenaga sedikit Sakura menjilati sperma yang berada di torpedoku. Kuelus perlahan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan tak terkuncir lagi.

Kubantu Sakura mengambil pootngan bajunya yang bertebaran di lantai kelas. Berbeda denganku. Pkaianku msih lengkap namun kemejaku sudah basah dengan peluh-peluh kenikmatan yang telah usai.

Wajah Sakura yang tadi penuh dengan spermaku sudah bersih kembali dan saat tatapan kami bertemu tampangnya langsung kusut kembali. Dia mengomeliku kenapa aku melakukan hal ini dan mendadak menyerangnya. Tapi, toh aku hanya menjawab dia pun menikmati permainan ini kan?

Ternyata bermesum-mesum di sekolah itu mengasyikan apalagi kalau murid sendiri? Hehehe… Lain kali aku ingin mencobanya lagi ah. Belum sempat aku menawarkan jasaku untuk mengantarnya pulang, Sakura gadis itu sudah berlari kencang meninggalkan gedung sekolah yang sudah hampir larut dalam kegelapan malam.

**O W A R I**

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya bisa juga selesai dalam satu malam yang tak panjang. Sempet sih pikiran mesum Nna gak keluar sampai-sampai harus minta bantuan Master Guilt Nna di moba untuk mendiskusi adegan mesum. Maaf ya, kalau adegannya kurang hot dan sepertinya sangat cepat sekali. Lagi tidak ada chemistry dengan KakaSaku sih. Hehe… Tolong kritik dan sarannya para senpai dan pembaca dengan menekan tombol di bawah itu… Matta ashita ^^


End file.
